


Performance

by the_dangerous_ginger



Series: Destiel Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: Dean's attention is captured by something else, but not for long.





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ~K

“They're  _incredible_.”

Dean says it so quietly that Cas almost doesn't hear it over the bustle of the city streets. He finds Dean's attention caught by something across the street from them. Castiel peers over Dean's shoulder and finds the source. It's two dancers performing a short ways away from them, a male and a female.

Dean is so enraptured by them that it would hurt Cas to pry his attention away. So, he takes him by the hand and leads him towards them.

Castiel has heard the song playing before. It is erotically  scandalous in every sense, and the two performers are translating it with every movement. Their faces are hidden by sunglasses and tight ball caps, even though it's nearly midnight, but it makes no difference.

Her body and tight fitting clothes are covered in a sheen of sweat, as are his, and they seem to glide across each other, in exquisitely and sensually calculated movements.

Castiel's attention however is mostly on Dean's enthralled expression. His eyes are lit with wonder and excitement, and Castiel can almost feel his pulse beating with the time of the music. They stay and watch through the whole song, Dean's eyes never straying from the pair.

When the song is over and the two take their bow, Dean seems to come back to himself, and notices Cas's gaze. His cheeks turn a rosy shade and he's suddenly a little more bashful, and Cas just can't have that. He tosses a hefty bill onto the speaker they have and guides Dean down the street, further away from prying eyes.

He seems to catch Dean off guard, abruptly pulling them into an abandoned alleyway, dark and secluded enough to hide them.

Dean's breath leaves him in a rush when he hits the alley wall and Castiel uses his own body to keep him there, crowding close. 

“You seemed to enjoy that quite a bit.” He comments lightly, nipping at the edge of Dean's jaw.

“Tell me, was it her? All long hair and curves?”

Dean's breath hitches slightly.

“Or him? Muscles and grace, my that is a heady combination, hm?” Castiel keeps his tone light. He isn't mad, or even jealous, just genuinely curious.

“Jealous someone else had my attention?” Dean manages breathily.

It quirks the corner of Cas’s mouth up, and he tugs on Dean's hair.

“Humor me, Dean.” His statement is a little more serious this time and Dean's eyes darken in response.

A pink tongue darts across his lip before he answers.

“Both.”

“Oh?”

Dean nods a little, “It was the passion. I mean, they were in their own world, dancing like their lives depended on it. They moved so beautifully, Cas. It was like someone built them just for that purpose. It was sensual, but not gaudy or trashy. Erotic but not explicit.”

“Did it arouse you, Dean?”

 

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Castiel awards his fevered honesty, tenfold. With a hand in hair and one on his hip, he slams his lips against Dean's and feels him melt.

“Now or will you make it back home?”

Cas gets a whimper in response.

“Use your words, Dean."

“Now.  _ Please _ ”

“Good boy.”

Cas takes no prisoners and makes quick work of the button on Dean's jeans. He doesn't need to get arrested tonight, but his boy does need him.

The high pitched whine Dean emits is the most sinful music to Cas's ears. The whine turns into a half shout quickly and, as much as he loves to hear it, Cas has to clamp a hand over Dean's mouth and shush him.

“You have to be quiet, sweetheart. Can you do that?”

Dean nods furiously and whines into his hand again.

“Quick and to the point, ready?”

Another nod and they're off to the races.

Castiel keeps his grip firm, and his teeth to Dean's neck, leaving the poor boy in a state of euphoria. He can feel Dean's pulse under his lips, thrumming to its own beautiful beat.

He knows his boy well, and lets Dean bury his head in his shoulder moments before he shatters. Dean screams into his chest and he can feel the sticky warmth between them.

Castiel uncaringly wipes it away on his jeans and shushes Dean again, holding him tight until he can catch his breath and whispering praises in his ear.

When he's finally calm, Dean's eyes are glazed and happy and it makes Castiel's heart sing.

They wait another minute or so, letting Dean partially come back to himself enough to travel. He hastily cleans himself enough to be presentable, and nuzzles his head into Castiel's neck again.

“Let's go home, hm?” Cas suggests. He gets a nod in response and it brings a smile to his face.

  
The following Monday, they take their first dance class.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know! 
> 
> ~K


End file.
